


Kneeling Over You

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Pete and Patrick both get fucked by machines.





	Kneeling Over You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day nine. The prompt was fucking machines.

Pete and Patrick were laying next to each other as close as possible with the machines set up below them. Two fucking machines were not cheap, but Gabe was willing to invest quite a bit of money to satisfy both his boys. 

He knelt between them and watched them get fucked with a huge smile on his face.

Patrick was quivering uncontrollably, his thick thighs shaking beautifully with each thrust of the machine. He was whimpering desperately, and Gabe loved the sound. 

Pete was sweating, all his tan skin glistening. His face was screwed up into a look of pure bliss, and his hands were reaching haphazardly to grope at his own pecs and nipples. 

“Do you boys want the hitachi?” Gabe said cheerily.

“Please please!” Patrick begged. Pete moaned and nodded quickly.

Gabe grinned as he got the hitachi wand. When he turned it on, Patrick whined at the buzzing. 

Gabe pressed the wand to Patrick’s cock first, earning a pitiful groan from Pete. 

“You’ll get your turn in a second baby,” Gabe soothed. 

Patrick was overwhelmed, between the strong vibrations of the hitachi and the rough fucking from the machine, he couldn’t contain a wail of pleasure and then his hips were bucking uncontrollably as he came all over his chubby stomach. 

“Gabe Gabe Pete!” Patrick babbled. Gabe smiled and took the hitachi away from his spent cock, leaning in to kiss his collarbone. He turned Patrick’s machine off with his free hand and Pat sighed in relief. 

“Pete?” Gabe asked.

“Fuck fuck fuck I need it Gabe I’m so close!” Pete begged, pushing his hips up and staring up at Gabe with big eyes. 

Gabe pressed the hitachi against Pete’s dick and Pete grabbed out for him, his mouth falling open as he gasped in pleasure. When Pete’s hands made contact with Gabe’s chest, he moaned, and just like that, he was cumming across his abs. 

“You two did so well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
